Angel
by Kahhh
Summary: Ela esperou por ele por toda vida, não importava o que tivesse feito ou que viria fazer... Só importava o que ele sentia, o que ela sentia... Só importava a intensidade e a perfeição dos corpos e dos corações quando unidos. Sasu/Ino


**SINOPSE:** PRESENTE PARA XxSAYURIxX.

Ela esperou por ele por toda vida, não importava o que tivesse feito ou que viria fazer... Só importava o que ele sentia, o que ela sentia... Só importava a intensidade e a perfeição dos corpos e dos corações quando unidos... Ino iria com ele pra onde quer ele fosse... a qualquer lugar...

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Essa one eu fiz com muito carinho para minha amiga do coração XxSAYURIxX, que é louca por SauIno.  
Espero que gostem!

**MUSICA**: Bittersweet (Whitin Temptation)  
**Link:** .com/watch?v=oS_KmxanzTY

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**ANGEL.**

* * *

Observava a Lua no céu através da janela, sua face totalmente iluminada pelo clarão dava um toque em especial nas feições femininas que continha um brilho intenso no olhar, o vento soprava seus cabelos loiros compridos totalmente soltos que dançavam com a brisa que passavam por entre os fios.

Naquela noite tão bonita e serena, uma jovem sonhava alto, em especifico; o retorno de seu amor. Suspirou pesadamente. Sentia-se sozinha naquele quarto onde somente a Lua era testemunha de sua solidão, seu coração sentia saudades daquele que amou intensamente, e que teve de partir para uma missão diplomática Rank S. Queria muito impedi-lo de partir para que ficasse ali ao lado dela.

* * *

**Se eu te falasse**

**Você ouvira? Você ficaria?**

**Você ficaria aqui pra sempre?**

**Nunca iria pra longe.**

* * *

Já fazia um bom tempo que Sasuke havia partido, seu coração batia descompassado com medo de que algo grave tivesse acontecido com o Uchiha, sentia sua pele arrepiar apenas com esta hipótese. Balançou a cabeça negativamente espantando os pensamentos nada graciosos que teimavam em se apossar de sua mente. Pois Sasuke passava poucos dias com ela quando retornava destas missões, e logo partia novamente para sua aventura ninja.

Virou de costas para a janela e observava o quarto com certo desdém, aquele cômodo tétrico deixava-a mais triste. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se a beira, alisando o lençol branco com um brilho radiante nos orbes azuis da Yamanaka, lembrava-se dos momentos mais promíscuos que passara com o Uchiha. Sentia saudades daquela pele macia que lhe transmitia um calor que fazia o ar faltar em seus pulmões, que lhe arrancava gemidos inaudíveis dos lábios entreabertos quando o corpo suado do Uchiha pressionava seu contra o colchão.

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama quando ruídos secos na porta lhe alertaram.

- "Quem poderia ser a essa hora?" - Perguntou-se após observar as horas em um relógio que estava pregado na parede cuidadosamente pintada na cor suave do pêssego.

Aproximou-se da porta cautelosamente, pegando na maçaneta, suspirou abafado. Ao lado da porta havia uma pequena escrivaninha, e, sobre ela, uma katana. Ino pegou o objeto com firmeza, tinha que estar atenta e prevenida caso fosse um inimigo ou algo do tipo. Engoliu em seco com as mãos ainda fixadas na maçaneta e os ouvidos presos nas batidas que ecoavam corredor a fora.

- Ino! Abra a porta!

- "Essa voz" - Reconheceu aquele timbre e abriu a porta de imediato. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca após ver aquele semblante, o olhar sério de sempre a encarava com ternura. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios finos da loira que e o abraçou um tanto desajeitada. Queria sentir aquele corpo colado ao seu, o mesmo que a fazia delirar nas noites frias de inverno.

- Sasuke! - O brilho em seu olhar não passou despercebido pelo ninja - Que bom que voltou, tinha medo que tivesse acontecido algo grave com você! - Ino dizia exasperada.

Sasuke retornara para Konoha, mas, havia algo estranho nele; não retribuiu o abraço da Yamanaka que se entristeceu ao percebê-lo. Será que veio novamente dizer-lhe que iria para outra missão? Se caso fosse não ia deixá-lo partir, não mesmo.

* * *

**Por favor,**

**não diga novamente**

**Que você tem que ir**

* * *

**-** Sasuke, o que houve? Por que esta me olhando assim? - Perguntou ao vê-lo entrar no quarto sem cerimônias com um olhar nada gracioso. Ele suspirou e sentou-se a beira da cama a encarando.

- Senta aqui, tenho que conversar com você - Disse dando palmadinhas no colchão da cama para que ela se sentasse.

Sem entender sua atitude, Ino resolveu fazer o que lhe pedia, pelo modo de agir de Sasuke a noticia não era boa. Ino temia suas palavras.

Sentou-se ao seu lado o encarando de perfil, sua expressão era de tristeza e queria entender o que se passara nessa missão para ele retornar tão abatido e transtornado. Pensamentos nada graciosos surgiam em meio aos pensamentos da Yamanaka. Será que ele conhecera outra? Será que havia se esquecid dela?

Começou uma luta constante com sua mente enevoada, ignorando esses pensamentos que a deixavam abatida, inquieta.

* * *

**Um pensamento amargo**

**E eu tive tudo...**

**Mas simplesmente deixei ir**

**Abrace seu silêncio**

**Isto é tão violento**

**Desde que você se foi**

* * *

- Ino... - As palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta, não conseguia dizer a Ino o que havia acontecido. Contudo sentiu a mão delicada pousar em seu rosto fazendo-o encará-la, aqueles orbes azuis tão singelos fixados em si o fez arrepiar, a muito queria vê-la e matar a saudade de quem tanto amava. Sim, ele a amava. Ficara meses no meio da floresta com uma missão diplomática nada formal, longe de tudo e de todos, achava que ia enlouquecer no meio daquele arvoredo e plantas venenosas. Arriscando sua vida em meio ao matagal com os olhos atentos caso houvesse algum ataque ninja, ou até mesmo de animais selvagens que habitam naquela floresta enigmática.

- Temos que sair daqui Ino, devemos ir pra um lugar seguro... - Orbes azuis arregalaram-se surpresos, o que estava acontecendo? Sua expressão era de medo.

Ino segurou firme em seu rosto recostando com delicadeza sua testa á dele.

- Sasuke, conta pra mim, o que está havendo? - Perguntou num tom suave. O Uchiha baixou sua cabeça demonstrando sua fraqueza, poderia ser um ninja bem sucedido por conter uma força anormal, mas diante daqueles azuis intensos se tornara frágil, Inocente.

- Não sou mais o mesmo Ino, sou um... - Ino percebeu algumas lágrimas caírem molhando o lençol da cama. Segurou seu queixo fezendo-o erguer a cabeça, para encará-la em silêncio.

- Seja lá o que for Sasuke, esqueça isso sim. Porque o que mais importa pra mim é que você esteja aqui comigo... - Surpreendeu-se com as palavras tão singelas da loira, o sorriso que se estampava dos lábios róseos da Yamanaka o fez esquecer por um momento de seu problema, perdeu-se naqueles orbes azuis totalmente iluminados pela claridade da lua que entrava timidamente pela janela. Já não conseguia mais controlar seus sentimentos e delicadamente pausou a mão no rosto alvo sentindo a maciez de sua pele aveludada.

- Nunca consegui tirá-lo da minha mente enquanto estava distante de mim, se soubesse o quanto me arrependo de não ter te impedido. Esperava ansiosa por sua chegada Sasuke, pra ficarmos juntos pra sempre... - Enxugou com o dedo polegar as pequenas gotas de lágrimas que caia dos olhos de Sasuke.

* * *

**Todos os meus pensamentos. Estarão contigo para sempre**

**Até o dia em que estaremos juntos novamente**

**Estarei esperando por você**

* * *

Sentia a mão quente e delicada de Ino acariciar sua face, as boroboletas em seu estômagos agitava-se com aquele olhar hipnotizador que somente a Yamanaka possuía, estremecia com aquela carícia, a respiração quente em seu rosto e um desejo intenso tomava posse de seu corpo.

- Eu te amo! - Concluiu após segurar em suas madeixas loiras e beijá-la. A muito queria sentir aqueles lábios sabor pêssego que tirava sua razão.

Ino se sentia nas nuvens com aquele beijo intenso, a língua do moreno explorava sua boca com volúpia, o correspondendo com o mesmo fervor.

- Saudade desse corpo, desse cheiro, esse beijo... - Dizia Sasuke num tom abafado pelo beijo.

- Sasuke... - Sua pele arrepiou após sentir as mãos de shinobi segurar sua cintura apertando-a com delicadeza e puxando-a mais para si.

Ino enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Sasuke e agarrou os fios de cabelos negros, dando mais proporção ao beijo.

Separaram-se do beijo, e Ino o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios, sentia seu corpo quente com a proximidade demasiada de seus corpos.

- Dorme aqui comigo... - Dizia Ino beijando delicadamente o rosto alvo do Uchiha.

- Mas Ino, eu não po... - O calou com mais um beijo, a língua quente explorava cada canto da boca de Sasuke que arfava com tamanha intensidade.

- Se você partir pra outra missão Sasuke, não vou deixá-lo ir, vai ficar aqui comigo, porque preciso de você... - As palavras saíram baixas - Como eu disse antes, devia ter te impedido, assim não ficaria aqui morrendo de saudades da sua pele...

* * *

**Se eu te falasse**

**Você ouvira? Você ficaria?**

**Você ficaria aqui pra sempre?**

**Nunca iria pra longe.**

* * *

Separaram-se ofegantes, Sasuke desceu os lábios em seu colo beijando-o, Ino sentiu-se tremer com aqueles lábios em sua pele. As mãos quentes de shinobi passeavam por suas costas por baixo do pijama vermelho com rendas que a loira trajava, enquanto mordiscava, chupava e lambia o pescoço sensível da loira.

- Ino... Você me enlouquece - Aos poucos Sasuke ia perdendo a razão.

Descia a alça fina do Baby-doll da loira devagar, um pequeno murmurinho surgiu dos lábios da Yamanka ao sentir-se tocada em um dos seios ocultos pelo pijama vermelho, apertando-lhe o mamilo farto e fazendo-a gemer.

- Sasuke, me ame... - Pediu manhosa com os olhos brilhando em luxúria.

Queria ouvi-lo gritar seu nome.

Ino, de um modo urgente, tirou a blusa branca que o ninja trajava e jogou a peça de roupa em qualquer canto do local, passeava as mãos delicadas nos músculos talhados de Sasuke o encarando com um sorriso travesso, um sorriso que o enfeitiçava, fazendo o vingador Uchiha se perder naqueles águas claras que era os azuis de Ino. Somente Ino o fazia se sentir assim, somente ela o rendia. As mãos femininas firmaram-se ao cós da calça preta de shinobi, baixando-a devagar e deixando transparecer a cueca preta.

Após descer a alça vermelha fina, os seios fartos ja extavam exposto e Sasuke abocanhou os glóbulos leitosos beijando e lambendo o biquinho róseo já enrijecido pela excitação. Um pequeno choque de prazer percorreu seu corpo ao sentir as mãos quentes alisarem sua barriga lisinha, descendo pela virilha até chegarem em sua área mais sensível, massageando o sexo da loira por cima da calcinha úmida. Fazia-a arfar com aqueles movimentos circulares em sua intimidade. Ino ia ao delírio quando o Uchiha a penetrou com um dedo, com movimentos para dentro e para fora. Segurou sua cabeça e selou seus lábios num beijo desesperado, machucando de leve os lábios do moreno.

A muito não tinham essa intimidade, não faziam amor e ambos desejavam matar este desejo contido, afogando as saudades um no corpo do outro, de modo que seus corações e corpos explodissem em meio ao torpor das sensações um do outro. Sasuke soltou um pequeno gemido após sentir as mãos delicadas de Ino segurar em seu membro intumescido , puxando-o para fora, arfando entre os dedos delicados de florista com movimentos intensos em direção a base de seu sexo.

Enquanto estava perdido naquela floresta, sonhava em se apossar do corpo esguio da Yamanaka e matar seus desejos mais ocultos, afinal, ele teve que ir aquela missão para que se sentisse utilútil e se não fosse desse modo nada teria mudado.

O ar faltou-lhe os pulmões quando Ino acelerou o ritmo, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e um choque que tomava posse de seu corpo, os gemidos ficaram presos em sua ;garganta; queria gritar e explodir diante do prazer que Ino proporcionava enquanto segurava o membro que pulsava em sua mão delicada.

Segurou firme nas mãos da loira impedindo que continuasse, não queria gozar agora e tinha que se segurar.

Deitou o corpo delicado na cama, subindo por cima da ninja a encarando em negros silenciosos, acariciando os fios dourados e deixando um meio sorriso ao ver os azuis corresponderem ao brilho de ônix, em êxtase. Selou seus lábios nos dela num ato urgente, queria expulsar aquela angústia de seu peito, queria apenas amar a garota que roubou seu coração, e que o fez entender que vingança, ódio e sofrimento são sentimentos que machucam magoam. E o fez entender o melhor de tudo: que a vida se resumia no amor.

- Sasuke, te quero... - A voz ofegante de Ino foi dita num tom autoritário.

Abriu as pernas torneadas da loira e a penetrou com urgência, explorando toda sua plenitude.

Ino se agarrou no lençol apertando o tecido entre seus dedos ao sentir toda a extensão do pênis em sua intimidade. Naquele momento teve a certeza que seu amor aumentava a cada dia, cada momento. Aquele homem fazia à loira se perder em fantasias eróticas e em pensamentos doces cheio de luxúria. Deliciando-se naqueles lábios quentes que a devorava com volúpia. Soltou os lençóis e laçou o pescoço do moreno com firmeza, as pernas torneadas cruzadas contra o quadril masculino. Se aquecendo naquele corpo trêmulo que implorava para ser amado, por ela.

* * *

**O pensamento mais doce**

**Que eu tive de tudo**

**Porque eu deixei você ir?...**

**Todos os nossos momentos**

**Ainda me mantém aquecida**

**Até quando você estiver de volta**

* * *

Começou os movimentos ritmados de dentro para fora. Os gemidos ecoavam pela penumbra do quarto. Movimentos selvagens faziam à loira arranhar suas costas deixando pequenos cortes de sua unha.

- Isso Sasuke, mais, quero mais! - Dizia Ino segurando firme na cintura de Sasuke para maior proporção do sexo.

Os corpos suados embalando no mesmo ritimo, as carícias frequentes proporcionando luxuria. Ambos os ninjas gemiam perdidos no prazer, no desejo mais carnal.

Sasuke segurou firme em uma das pernas da loira levantando-a para seu colo com estocadas profundas em sua plenitude.

- Ino eu... - O Uchiha não conseguia segurar o gozo.

A loira segurou firme em seu pescoço ao perceber que Sasuke acelerou mais o ritmo, um choquinho gostoso percorreu sua espinha deixando seu corpo trêmulo ao ouvir Sasuke gemer em cima de si, gritando seu nome num tom prazeroso, sensual..

Sasuke sentiu um calafrio envolver-lhe o corpo arrepiando os pelos, segurou firme na cintura delicada da loira e despejou todo o liquido em sua cavidade.

Ao término deitou-se sobre o corpo suado da kunoichi a encarando em silêncio,. Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios ao vê-la arfar com os olhos brilhando, um rosto tão alvo e delicado quanto de um anjo. A pele macia e branca deixava-a tão inocente.

- Você é tudo o que eu tenho Ino... - Indagou bagunçando os cabelos loiros que estavam esparramados sobre a cama.

- Sasuke... - Aqueles orbes ônix fixados em si fazia seu coração disparar - Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi, sempre sonhava em estar ao seu lado. E agora que consegui, eu só te peço que fique aqui comigo...

Sasuke despertou de seu transe, sobressaltando-se, após ouvir um barulho de vidro se quebrar. Se levantou rapidamente e pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e se vestiu apressadamente.

- O que foi isso Sasuke? - Perguntou a loira com uma expressão preocupada.

- Fique aqui, não saia desse quarto por nada! - Disse Sasuke num tom autoritário.

Ino se levantou da cama e vestiu seu pijama que estava jogado e se deitou novamente cobrindo o corpo com uma colcha azul celeste; o medo invadia sua alma ao perceber que Sasuke havia ativado o sharingan, alguma coisa aconteceu durante essas missões para que invadissem o aposento.

Um grito surgiu dos lábios da loira após ouvir o vidro da janela de seu quarto se quebrar.

Sasuke virou-se bruscamente e deparou-se com três ninjas AMBU, cujos símbolos do país da Névoa lapidavam suas hitaiates. Saltou girando no ar após um deles lançar-lhe várias shurikens.

- Sasuke, o que esta acontecendo? - Perguntou Ino aos prantos ao ver seu amado lutar contra aqueles ninjas.

- Eu sou um assassino Ino! - Orbes azuis arregalaram-se surpresos após o relato do ninja - Eu invadi o país da Névoa e matei todos os habitantes, e agora estou sendo procurado pela elite! - Dizia enquanto desviava das armas - Fuja Ino, agora!

Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, não chorava por ele ser um assassino, mas por medo de perdê-lo.

Sua mente estava um turbilhão diante daquela situação, pensamentos obscuros surgiam em sua mente confundindo-a. Durante todo o tempo sua vida era esperar por ele, que retornasse o mais rápido possível de suas missões para ficar ao seu lado, apesar de não se importar muito com o tempo, pois o que importava era que ele retornasse para ficarem juntos. Esperaria o tempo que fosse.

* * *

**Todos os meus pensamentos Estarão contigo para sempre**

**Até o dia em que estaremos juntos novamente**

**Estarei esperando por você**

* * *

Cansada de ficar ali sem fazer nada, a loira se levantou e encarou um dos ninjas, o desafiando.

- Não vou permitir que leve o meu Sasuke! - Se aproximou do ninja, mas, alguém segurou em seu braço impedindo-a.

- Ino, eu te peço, fuja daqui o mais rápido possível! - Disse ríspido - Eu já te disse, eu sou um assassino!

- NÃO ME IMPORTA QUEM VOCÊ SEJA SASUKE! - Gritou chorosa - ISSO NÃO ME IMPEDE AMÁ-LO, EU TE AMO! - Segurou firme no rosto alvo de Sasuke, as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos gradativamente, demonstrando seu sofrimento diante de tal situação, ela o amava, sempre amou. - Estou aqui pra te ajudar Sasuke, nós venceremos, eu também quero lutar!

- Eu menti pra você todo esse tempo Ino! Nunca cumpri missões. Eu invadia outras Vilas em busca de dinheiro, fama e poder, será que não entende!

- NÃO ME IMPORTA!

Sentiu Sasuke girar seu corpo e jogá-la na cama, seu coração ficou em pedaços ao ver uma espada atravessar a barriga do ninja, o sangue escorria rapidamente pelo corte.

- SASUKE! - Gritou em desespero ao vê-lo ajoelhar no chão; as mãos postas contra a lamina que lhe perfurou, retirando-a com rapidez e empunhando-a. Soltou o objeto, sua visão estava ficando turva, seu corpo estava adormecendo.

- Me-me perdoa I-Ino - Se aproximou dele e o abraçou fortemente. Sentiu sua alma falecer, as lágrimas desciam sem pausa ardendo-lhe as têmporas.

- Eu te amo Sasuke, não me deixa, por favor, o que vai ser de mim de você? Não morra! - Desesperou ao ver o sharingan se desfazer. - SASUKEE! - Chacoalhava o corpo gelado após vê-lo cerrar os olhos.

A dor contida em seu peito era muito forte, Ino se sentiu uma tola por ter se intrometido na luta, se tivesse ficado em seu lugar nada disso teria acontecido, ele haveria de dar conta sozinho. O que mais lhe doía foi a atitude do ninja, protegeu-a do perigo, deu sua vida para salvá-la. Fora um anjo que surgiu para protegê-la.

Cerrou os punhos sentindo o ódio invadir-lhe por completo, deitou o corpo sem vida do ninja no chão gélido do quarto e encarou os ninjas que ainda estavam presentes no local.

- MALDITOS! - Correu até eles e atingiu um dos ninjas com um soco na face. Girou no ar ao perceber que shurikens cortavam o ar roçando um ruído das lâminas.

Caiu em pé sobre a cama e correu mais uma vez em direção a eles. Parou. Após sentir algo perfurar-lhe as costas. Tossiu apos sentir a dor latente. Pousou sua mão nas costas e tirou a Katana totalmente suja de sangue. Chorou desesperadamente pendendo seu corpo aos poucos e caiu, ao lado de seu amado.

Orbes azuis brilharam em negros em meio à escuridão, uma mão branca e macia fora estendida com delicadeza. Negros desviaram-se em dúvida para aquela gentileza, mas a calmaria que sentiu quando aquele timbre soou tal qual uma canção em meio à escuridão fria daquele lugar; ele aceitou a mão ofertada.

- Venha Sasuke-kun... – O sorriso puro e límpido iluminou parte do lugar que ela ocupava. – Eu lhe mostro onde fica a luz...

Esse acontecimento abalou as Vilas vizinhas da Aldeia da Folha e principalmente Konoha, onde uma kunoichi escolheu a morte ao invés de viver sem seu amor. Além de Sasuke ter se tornado um anjo que salvou a vida de Ino, a Vila de Konoha também a considerou um anjo, por levá-lo a um novo caminho, refleto de paz e harmonia.

* * *

**xx FIM xx**

* * *

Ta ai, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews plisss, não custa né, e faz bem ao autor ^^


End file.
